


Draco's New Life

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Narcissa, Alpha Voldemort, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beating, Depressed Draco, Depressed Harry, Draco needs a hug, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Hurt Draco, Hurt Harry, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Draco, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Voldemort is Evil, alpha Lucius, more tags to come, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: The war never happened, the Potter's gave Voldemort Harry when he was just a baby so that they could live. Now fourteen years later, Draco Malfoy learns that he is not an Alpha like his family had assumed he was. He is an Omega and the first one out of the remaining pure blood families which means he automatically belongs to the man that now runs the Wizarding Wolrd, Voldemort. Draco learns exactly what the Alpha want's from him, and learns that Harry was an Alpha and unable to do what Voldemort wants. Draco and Harry are both prisoners to Voldemort, and have to decide if they can trust each other to escape the Alpha's clutches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where this came from, it just came to me. It will be updated, but they may be spread out. The chapters need to come to me, that way it flows. So heed the tags and warnings, and if you're against any of the tags mentioned, then this is not for you. If you still chose to read, then enjoy!

“Run the test again!” Lucius yelled at the doctor. “He is a Malfoy there is no way that he is an Omega!” He was pacing back and forth, angered by what he has heard. “He is an Alpha, your tests are wrong!”

            The Beta doctor shrunk back from the enraged Alpha, knowing that the Malfoy family was one of the purest blood lines of Alpha’s around. “I’m s…sorry Mr. Malfoy. We have r…ran the tests multiple t…times. Draco’s re…results are…are Omega.” He handed the file to the enraged Alpha wizard.

            Lucius and Narcissa looked between each other, neither knowing who was to blame for their son’s weakness. They also knew what that meant for their son, and Narcissa did not want to send her young son to him. “Lucius we can protect him. He has that Potter brat; he doesn’t need Draco.” She stood from her seat, and pleaded with her husband. They were both Alpha’s and were expecting to produce another Alpha. Her heart clenched as she thought about giving her son away because he was born an Omega. “How could this have happened Dr. Wind?”

            He felt calmer talking to Narcissa than he did Lucius so he relaxed slightly. “Though your family is known for producing Alpha’s and being the purest wizarding family to do so, please understand that the Omega gene does still exist. It is a recessive gene in Draco, and unfortunately he was born as an Omega. I apologize but you both know what I have to do.”

            Draco sat outside the doctor’s office, just waiting for his parents. They had only come here because Draco complained of being sick and no potion seemed to help. Now Draco knew that they were talking about him. He wished he could be in there to defend himself, it wasn’t his fault that he had gotten an illness that couldn’t be cured by potions. He was a weak Alpha, and his father was always trying to make him stronger. Draco jumped out of the chair when he heard the door open and Dr. Wind walked right past him. He went into the office and smiled at his parents, only dropping it into a frown when he saw that his parents looked at him like he was a disease. “Father. Mother. What did the doctor say I have?” He was curious, but tried to keep his emotions in check. He watched as his father walked forcefully to him, and grabbed hold of his arm and squeezed.

            “You were born the wrong sex.” Lucius spat out. Draco didn’t have time to react before they apparated out of the office and back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was right behind them, with tears in her eyes.

            “Lucius we need to talk about this.” She reached out and grabbed her son’s other arm, and pulled him into his brace. “Why does Lord Voldemort need our son? He has that Potter brat. Draco can stay here and we can protect him.”

            Lucius’s cold eyes went to his wife’s and then down to his son. “Because the Potter boy is an Alpha, which means that he cannot produce children to for our lord. Draco is an _Omega;_ he can do what Potter can’t.” He stepped closer, growling at his wife for stepping in front of Draco.

            _Omega._ The word was buzzing around in Draco’s mind. He knew exactly what an Omega was and never thought that he was one, but that would explain why he was so weak. Draco thought about it, and he had to be the first Omega born to the Malfoy family in more than 200 years. “I’m…I’m not an Omega. I…I can’t be. I’m an Alpha!” Draco yelled back. He stepped out from behind his mother, knowing that he didn’t need her protection. Draco had to prove that he was an Alpha and not an Omega. “I am an Alpha!” Draco let a small growl go from his lips, only whimpering away from his father when his father growled back. He didn’t understand what caused him back down. _I am an Alpha, I have to be._ Yet, no matter how much he repeated that in his mind, he knew that it was wrong.

            “You are an Omega.” Lucius hissed out to his son. He reached out and grabbed Draco’s arm once again, causing his son to yelp in surprise and pain. Lucius flung Draco towards the stairs. He watched as his son looked at him tear filled blue eyes. “Stop that crying Draco. You’re already an embarrassment to the Malfoy name for being an Omega. Don’t make it worse by crying.” He flung the report to Draco. “Read your medical report if you don’t believe it. Now go and back a small bag.”

            Draco stood on shaky legs, glaring at his father. He slowly picked up the report that his father had flung at him and slowly opened. He read a few lines and then he came upon sex. _After running the required tests to determine sex, multiple times, I can say that Draco Lucius Malfoy is an Omega._ Draco read that line over and over again, not wanting to believe it, and unable to move until he felt his father shove him further up the stairs. “Where are you sending me?” Draco hissed out when he looked up to his father. 

            “Draco, please just do as your father said and go and pack.” Narcissa spoke up. She watched as her son slowly stood up, and went up the stairs to his room. She listened as she heard the door close. “Lucius, we can’t let Lord Voldemort take him.”

            Lucius sighed a deep breath. “We have no choice. We are one the purest bloods for the wizarding world, and the best at producing Alphas. This can now be seen as an honor. Draco will produce many pups, and with the blood lines of Lord Voldemort and Malfoy running through their veins, they’ll be the most powerful wizards in the world.” He grabbed Narcissa’s wrist when she tried to walk past him. “Do not try anything my dear.”

            “He is my son as well.” Narcissa snapped at her husband. She pulled back her wrist and went up to Draco’s room. She knocked lightly on the door. “Draco, can I come in.”

            Draco barely heard his mother knock, and barely heard the door open. All he heard was the blood rushing in his ears. _Omega! How am I an Omega!_ It was the only thought that was going through his mind. He jumped slightly when he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder and turned around. Draco knew he shouldn’t cry, he hardly ever cried, but the tears came when he looked at his mother and ran into her embrace. “It’s a lie. I’m an Alpha, just late that’s all. I can’t be an Omega.” He held his mother closer to him, enjoying her embrace.

            Narcissa slowly stroked her son’s hair, her heart torn in two. She wanted to protect him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but on the other hand she knew what must happen. Lord Voldemort has been looking for an Omega for some time to appear in the pure blood family lines, and Draco was the first. His fever and his sickness was being caused by his first heat that was approaching and that was why none of the potions worked. That was how Narcissa knew what her son was before Lucius whisked them all to the doctors. Maybe then she could have talked to Lucius beforehand, and that they could protect Draco. “Be brave Draco. You are so strong for an Omega.” She pulled her son away from her and stared at him. Narcissa gently rubbed the tears away from her son’s eyes. “If you ever need me, then send me an owl Draco. I’ll be there and take you away.”

            Draco felt better in his mother touch, that he was slowly calming down. “Where am I going mum?” He had to know where his parents were sending him to.

            Narcissa gently stroked the lose blonde hair back from her son’s face. “The leader of the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort. He will be here shortly to take you. Once you enter heat, which is probably less than a day away, he will take you and make you his.” She leaned in and kissed the top of Draco’s head. “If you feel that he’s putting too much of a burden on you, then let me know. I’ll come get you, and hide you. Never let the fact that you’re an Omega make you weak. You are still a Malfoy and a Black. You are a strong wizard Draco.” They both turned when they heard the sound of apparition from down the hall.

            “Narcissa!” Lucius’s voice boomed through the whole manor. “Come down here and bring Draco with you!”

            Draco looked at his mother, and for a moment, thought he saw fear in his strong Alpha mother’s eyes. The fear was gone as she pulled her son closer to her in a tight embrace. “If you ever need anything, I’m here.” She straightened herself up, flicked her wand to clean Draco up, and gently pushed Draco forward.

            Draco quickly picked up the bag that he had managed to pack and began to head towards the stairs. He could hear his heart pumping in his chest, though he tried to keep on a brave face. He took comfort in knowing that his mother was right behind him as they made their way down the stairs. Draco steeled himself as he heard the echoes of his and his mother’s footsteps, knowing that he had to be as he has always been, brave. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and saw his father standing with the leader of the wizarding community, Lord Voldemort. “Good afternoon Lord Voldemort.” Draco spoke. He knew to show respect towards the leader.

            “Oh Lucius he is perfect.” Voldemort spoke as he stepped forward. He reached out and stroked Draco’s face. “I do apologize that the Omega had to be your son Lucius, but consider it an honor. He can give what Potter can’t.”

            “Yes my lord.” Lucius spoke.

            Draco shivered as his father spoke, hearing the distain in his voice for him. It wasn’t Draco’s fault that he had been born an Omega, but he never knew that was what he was until he got sick. Draco kept his eyes straight ahead as Voldemort was walking around him, but couldn’t help flinching when he felt Voldemort’s sunken noise against the back of his neck, smelling him. “What are you doing?” He could already guess, for they had learned the previous year about what happens with Alphas and Omegas.

            “Taking in your scent Draco.” Voldemort coldly spoke. He snaked his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him close. “I think it is time we get going. You smell on the verge of your first heat.”

            Draco looked towards his parents, his heart aching that he was being taken away. He was about to open his mouth to say by when all of the sudden everything melted together, and he knew that Voldemort had apparated. It was quick, and by the time he closed his mouth he was looking at Voldemort’s mansion. Draco felt Voldemort’s hand push him forward and he walked through the gate, knowing that Voldemort close him. “What are you going to do with me?” Everyone knew that Voldemort had an Alpha he kept as a pet and was constantly using, but now Draco knew he would have to fit into that dynamic somehow.

            “You are an Omega, close to your first heat by the smell.” Voldemort hissed out. “You are to bare my pups Draco. You are here to serve me.” Voldemort grabbed Draco’s wrists, waived his wand to push the fabric of Draco’s long shirt to reveal the soft skin underneath. Voldemort quickly flicked his wand a few times and watched as black markings appeared on Draco’s skin.

            Draco hissed out as he felt the strange markings combining with his skin, felt it burning as he felt the magic make the markings permanent. He tried to pull his wrists back, but Voldemort’s hold on his wrists was too strong and he felt the Alpha squeeze tighter. “What are you doing?” Draco kept his voice steady as the pain in his wrist’s was numbing.

            “They are markings to control your magic, and so that I can always find you.” Voldemort spoke. “I can’t have you doing anything that will hurt you or the pups that you will soon have.” He grabbed Draco by the arm and forced him into the mansion.

            Draco wanted to pull away, but his mind was starting to get fuzzy and he was starting to feel a fire deep down in his bones. He was also starting to break into a sweat and was starting to feel something leak out of him. Draco recalled what he had learned last year, about Omega’s and when they go into heat, and realized with a start that was exactly what was happening to him. The smell of the Alpha holding him was strong, and he wanted, well Draco really didn’t know what he wanted, for he felt sick. “Can I sit for a moment? Please. I feel ill.” He watched as Voldemort smelled the air as he continued to drag Draco along.

            “Oh Draco, it appears you are entering your heat.” Voldemort smiled. “Don’t worry I’ll help you just as soon as you meet my partner.” They approached a double oaken door and Voldemort made Draco stand straight up.

            Draco could tell that there was magic keeping the door closed and watched as the magic lowered once Voldemort flicked his wand. The smell hit Draco and he could tell that there was another Alpha on the other side of the door. He didn’t move as Voldemort opened the door, only moving when Voldemort dragged him through. Draco looked at the center of the room, and saw a boy, probably the same age as he. That mess of brown hair and those green eyes staring at him, Draco knew that that was Harry Potter. Everyone knew the name of the Alpha Voldemort kept, and knew that the Potter’s gave their son to Voldemort so that they and the child could live. Draco couldn’t believe that in the center of the room, Harry was bound and gagged, feet barely touching the ground and Harry was naked. Draco darted his eyes away and doubled over in pain, as he felt a cramp roll through him. Draco saw through pain filled eyes as the bound Alpha stared at him.

            “You see my pet, Draco?” Voldemort whispered. “He unfortunately is an Alpha so he cannot bare my pups, but you as an Omega can.” He watched as Harry sniffed the air, just to make sure that Voldemort wasn’t lying. “He is mine Potter. When I am not with you, I will be with him. I thought the Omega should see my other pet. Now if you excuse us, he is entering his first heat and I must tend to him.” He pulled Draco out of the room and recast the spell. “Don’t worry Draco, I will be the only Alpha that will knot you.”

            Draco felt his body trembling as Voldemort started to lead him away from Harry’s room and towards another room. They stopped in front of huge pine doors and Draco watched as Voldemort quickly opened the door and pushed him in. Draco landed hard on his hands and knees and got up just in time as he turned around and watched Voldemort close the door. He watched as Voldemort flicked his wand and the bag with the few belongings Draco brought disappeared. Draco felt anger. “Give my stuff…ahhh…back.” Another cramp rolled through him as he dropped to his knees and felt more strange fluid leaking out of him. He knew that the fluid was slick, and knew that he was entering a full on heat. “Give it back.” Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

            Voldemort smiled as he watched his new Omega start to writher on the ground in pain. “No. You belong to me, as do your few small possessions you brought with you Draco.” Voldemort informed Draco. “If you behave and act as you should, then I may consider them treats and reward you with those possessions.” He flicked his wand and watched all of Draco’s clothes disappear and smiled as he saw the young boys hole glistening in slick.

            Draco felt the sudden rush of cold air when Voldemort made his clothes disappear, and let out a small yelp when he felt the Alpha grab hold of his arm. Draco’s body was so weak that he couldn’t fight as he was dragged to the huge bed and thrown in the center. His body doubled over once again as he felt another cramp go through him. Draco knew exactly what his body was craving and knew that the Alpha in the room would be able to give it to him. He didn’t want it, but his body was starting to crave it. Draco couldn’t move from where he was and bucked his hips into nothing. He was wondering why the Alpha hadn’t tried to take him yet. He wanted to say something, but everything in him was on fire and he couldn’t form a sentence. “Please!” Draco whined out. He hated sounding so weak, but he needed the Alpha.

            “Oh Draco, your first heat and you sound just like a fully trained Omega slut.” Voldemort teased as he walked around the bed. He waived his wand and he was completely naked as he slowly got on the bed. Voldemort tapped Draco’s ankles. “Get on your hands and knees, pet. Then spread your legs nice and wide. Once you do so, I will help take the pain away.”

            Draco could barely register what the Alpha was saying, but slowly did as instructed and turned over on is hands and knees, and spread his legs. He was in pain, and if Voldemort could take it all away right now, then he would accept it. “Please.” Draco whined out again. His biology was taking control and it knew exactly what he needed. Draco let out a small whimper when he felt Voldemort’s cock touch his virgin hole. Through his haze, before he had turned over, Draco saw that Voldemort was huge and he didn’t know if it was going to hurt. He whimpered when he felt the Alpha grip his hips, digging his fingers into Draco’s sides. Draco was wondering how sore he would be when this was all over.

            “Good boy Draco.” Voldemort whispered. He held tight to Draco’s hips and snapped his hips forward, causing Draco to scream out in pain. “Aw such a tight hole my little Omega.” He slowly pulled his hard member out halfway before forcefully snapping his hips forward again. Voldemort loved the feel of the tight hole as he slowly started to pick a pace.

            Draco never knew anything could be this painful, but this was. The cock in him felt like hot iron as he felt it moving in and out of him, and he couldn’t understand why his biology would make him crave this. Draco bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering out, remembering that he was a Malfoy, but the tears that he felt falling down his face were signs of how much pain he really was in. It took a lot in Draco to lift his head, and he saw that there was a huge mirror reflecting exactly what was happening, how he looked pathetic and how Voldemort looked so domineering over him. Draco quickly dropped his head in shame and clenched his fingers into fists as he felt Voldemort increase his pace. He felt Voldemort’s cock hit somewhere deep inside him, and he couldn’t hold back the moan and whimper mixture that escaped his mouth.

            “Oh looks like I found your cervix area Draco.” Voldemort tormented out. He repositioned himself to make sure that each thrust made contact with Draco’s cervix area. He loved the mixed sound of pain and pleasure escaping from Draco’s mouth now with each thrust. “You probably won’t get pregnant this heat, but by your next heat, oh imagine it Draco. You pregnant with my pups.” He snaked his arm to Draco’s abdomen area and began making small circles with his hand. “Oh I can’t wait to see this swell with my pups, pet.”

            Draco shuddered under Voldemort’s touch, and couldn’t control the complete tremble his body was doing when Voldemort started to talk about pups and him swelling with pups. He could no longer control the sounds that escaped his lips as his hole was stretched more and more, and Voldemort viciously slammed into him, making sure to hit his cervix. Draco felt Voldemort’s cock start to twitch, the Alpha pulled Draco’s young body against his chest, and then Draco cried out when he felt the knot swell, plugging Draco up. “GAH!!” He couldn’t help the scream of pain that escaped his lips when he felt Voldemort clamp down on the nape of his neck. Draco knew that this was a bond bite, and that Voldemort now owned him. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours had finally caught up with him, and Draco looked at himself in the mirror The blood slowly dripping down from his neck, before darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns what his new life is going to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Hope everyone enjoys.

Draco slowly came to, his body screaming in pain. His memories were fuzzy as he was trying to remember why he felt so bad. Suddenly it all came back to him. Being told he was an Omega, having Voldemort take and claim him, and being bonded. He slowly brought his body into a sitting position and forced his to scan over his body and saw the bruising that was forming. Draco groaned as he felt a cramp run through him and he knew that he was still in heat. Draco slowly forced himself to look around the room for any signs of the Alpha. The air still smelled heavy of Alpha and he knew that Voldemort was still in the room.

            “Oh Draco,” Voldemort’s cold voice spoke. “You smell wonderful. Is my pretty Omega ready for another round?”

            Draco’s eyes shot towards a door that was in the corner, and he could tell that it was a restroom. He watched as Voldemort slowly made his way towards the bed. His biology was screaming yes, but Draco didn’t want it. His body hurt all over from the last assault, and though he knew he asked the Alpha to take him, Draco knew that he never wanted it to happen again. Draco slid away from the approaching Alpha, knowing that he didn’t want the Alpha anywhere near him. “No. Please let me rest.” Even as he spoke he could feel slick being produced. The smell of Alpha was very tempting to him, and his body was responding accordingly. “I hurt too much. Please leave me alone.” A small whimper escaped his mouth as he felt the bed dip and Voldemort move closer to him. Draco knew that he shouldn’t deny the Alpha, but he was in too much pain. He couldn’t stop the trembling going through his body when he felt Voldemort’s ice cold hand against his hot skin. He jerked himself out of the touch. “Don’t. Please Lord Voldemort, let me…” Smack! The hit had Draco seeing stars.

            “Understand this Draco,” Voldemort coldly spoke. He cupped Draco’s face and began to run his thumb over the bright red mark. “You are mine. My Omega to do with as I please. You will breed me strong pups and I will take you whenever I see fit. And though the rest of the wizarding community knows me as Lord Voldemort, you will refer to me as Alpha.”

            Draco wanted to move out of the touch, but fear kept his body still. He was still in shock that he was an Omega and bonded right away. “Yes Lo…I mean Alpha.” Draco dropped his eyes as he felt Voldemort continue to rub over the mark. He couldn’t hold back the whine as he felt Voldemort’s other hand start to massage the bond bite.

            “You are still in heat Draco.” Voldemort hissed out. “My job as your Alpha is to take care of you during this time. Your body craves this, why deny what your body want?” He ran his thumb over Draco’s eyes as he watched tears steadily fall.

            _Because I was supposed to be born as an Alpha!_ Draco’s mind screamed. He felt Voldemort’s fingers digging into his neck, causing him to whimper out. Draco realized that Voldemort wanted an answer. “It…it hurts. I don’t want it. Please Alpha, don’t take me again.”

            “You have no choice here Draco.” Voldemort coldly spoke. He quickly grabbed a hold of the Omega’s hips and forced him to lay on his stomach. Voldemort felt Draco trying to fight back, but being in heat made the Omega weak. “Stop fighting Draco. Let this happen, it is your nature.”

            Draco struggled against Voldemort’s hands, not wanting the touch. He felt a war brewing in him as his emotions and biology were at war. All his life he had been told he was an Alpha and he had just learned that he was Omega. He could feel his body producing more slick, but he didn’t want it. “Please. I hurt too much. Let me rest a little longer.”

            “I have let you rest long enough Omega.” Voldemort hissed out. He was growing tired of Draco denying him what he wanted. “You are in heat. Your hole is dripping wet. No matter what you say, your body wants this and I am going to give it to you.” Voldemort quickly summoned his wand. “Incarcerous!”

            Draco knew what spell that was and yelped as he felt his arms and legs being restrained. His arms were painfully restrained behind his back and his legs being spread out and restrained painfully as well. Draco could also tell that there was a gag in his mouth as well. He struggled against the bonds, but his efforts were rewarded with the ropes tightening around him. He whined as he realized he was vulnerable and perfectly presented for the Alpha. Draco felt tears start running down his face and he wondered when had he become so weak. He shocked himself as he realized it was the moment he was told what sex he really was. The moment the word Omega was spoken is when he realized he was weak. Draco felt his heart begin to race as he felt Voldemort’s hands start to explore his body.

            “I hope you are more behaved by your next heat Draco.” Voldemort cooed out. “I do not want to resort to restraining you all the time. But until you are better trained, it seems that is how it must be.”

            Draco’s body flinched as he felt the Alpha grab hold of his hips. He was barely aware of how the Alpha was moving him until he felt the head of the cock at his wet, dripping hole. He wanted to scream, even tried to beg behind the gag, but nothing seemed to deter the Alpha. Draco could feel his body shake as he felt the head tease at his hole. He whimpered as he felt the head start to push against his opening, and he knew that he was powerless to stop the Alpha from taking him.

            “My dear Draco,” Voldemort coolly hissed out. “Your body was made for this. Accept the honor that is yours. You were born an Omega; you were meant to bare my pups. Your life will be better if you just accept this.”

            Draco shook his head, for he could never accept this. _There has to be a mistake! I’m an Alpha!_ Draco screamed in his mind. _This has to be some terrible nightmare!_ Yet he knew that this was all too real as he felt Voldemort slowly start to breach his hole with the head of his cock. An ache that had been building began to settle, but Draco began to cry out. Even though his hole was well slicked, the member in him felt as though it was ripping him in two. _Stop! Please! I’m only a child!_ Draco felt the entire length of Voldemort’s cock in him after the Alpha gave three thrusts. He hated how his body craved it.

            “There’s my good Omega.” Voldemort purred out. He slowly began to pull out of Draco, and when only the head was still in, he snapped his hips forward He gripped tighter to Draco’s sides, knowing he was making deeper bruises to the young boy’s already bruised hips.

            Draco yelped behind the gag in his mouth as he felt the Alpha’s cock start to move in and out of him. The pace was slow, almost tender, but slowly he felt the cock start to move faster in and out of him. It was hurting more and more, and he could feel that Voldemort was making sure to hit the tip of what he assumed was his cervix. He had never known pain like this before and all he wanted to do was escape. The pain was unbelievable and Draco didn’t care that he was crying. He tugged at the restraints more, hoping that they would give. He was rewarded by the restraints tightening around his wrists. Each thrust caused him to whimper and whine out, hating each thrust. “Mmmph!” Draco cried behind the gag. He wondered what Voldemort had hit in him to cause him to cry out.

            “It seems I found your prostate Omega.” Voldemort hummed out. He stopped his brutal thrusting and repositioned himself. On the next thrust, Voldemort made sure not only to hit Draco’s cervix, but run across the prostate as well. He smiled when he heard the mixed cries of pleasure and pain. “That’s right my pretty Omega, make those beautiful sounds for me.”

            Draco no longer cared that he was full out crying. The mixture of pain and pleasure was too much for him. He made his body go numb as he felt the brutal thrusts get harder and faster. Soon he felt the Alpha’s cock start to twitch and then in a few more thrust’s felt the knot swell in him and Voldermort’s release flood through him. Draco whimpered softly behind the gag. After a few minutes, he felt Voldemort release in him again. The feeling of fullness was starting to cause him to cramp. Draco hoped that Voldemort was done, but after what he assumed was twenty minutes, he felt another wave of release again. On this release Draco could feel his stomach start to stretch. He was afraid to look down, afraid to see what was happening to him.

            “I think I lied yesterday Draco.” Voldemort cooed out. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled the young Omega to his chest. He let his hands roam over the small bulge that had formed, gently pushing on it, listening to Draco whine out behind the gag. “Yes, I did lie. At this rate and how you’re driving me completely crazy, I suspect that we will get you by the end of this heat.”

            Draco whimpered out as he felt the knot move around in him. It hurt, but that was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was feeling. Draco never thought he could have children, for he always thought he was an Alpha. Now within forty-eight hours his world had been turned upside down. He moaned out as he felt Voldemort press on the small bulge on his stomach. The slight pressure was causing him to cramp. Draco couldn’t fight as he felt the Alpha adjust them so that they could lay on their sides. He felt the tears start to slowly fall down his face as he felt Voldemort start to nuzzle on the bond bite. So for the next three days, Draco endured more and more of Voldemort’s cruelties as his heat was slowly ending.

On the fifth day of Draco’s new life, his body was in complete pain, and was covered from head to toe in bruises. He was thankful that the feeling of his body being on fire had ended. Slowly Draco looked down and could see the small bulge that seemed to make a home on his once flat stomach. His eyes darted to the restroom as he watched the Alpha enter the room.

“Don’t look at me with such hatred my pretty Omega.” Voldemort hissed out. He waved his wand and was fully dressed. “That little bulge will disappear in a few days or less.” He smelled the air and smiled. “But I wouldn’t count on it being gone for long. Your scent has a rosier smell to it, so I believe you are now with pup.”

Draco sat up in the bed and placed a hand over the small bulge. “No. I…I’m not pregnant. I can’t be. I’m just a kid.” Draco felt on the verge of a panic attack. In his mind, there was just no way that he could possibly be pregnant, not at fourteen. Yet he remembered that this happened to be the one lesson he paid attention to in school, and he remembered that once an Omega has their first heat, that they could get pregnant. A cramp ran through him from the bulge and he moaned out in pain.

“And an Omega, my pet.” Voldemort told him. He climbed on the bed, cupped the Omega’s face, and placed his hand on the bulge. “This one will disappear and then a more permanent, larger one will develop as my pup grows in you.” He wiped the tear away that was falling down Draco’s face. “You will look so beautiful as the pup or pups grow in you.” He quickly got off the bed and walked to the door. “You have kept me quiet busy this past week with your heat, but I must return to running the wizarding world. I’ll be back to check on you after I spend some time with Potter.” He slammed the door closed, leaving Draco alone in the room.

Draco pulled his legs closer to his chest and hugged them close. His body hurt and every part of him felt bruised and used. After sometime of sitting on the bed, he forced his body off the bed. He made his way to the restroom and hazy memories tugged at his mind as he slowly saw images of Voldemort bathing him and letting him relieve himself throughout his heat. Draco’s eyes travelled over to the shower and his body began to tremble as images of Voldemort roughly taken him in there flashed through his mind. He remembered that he ended up bleeding after one round and that Voldemort had to care him back to the bed since he was unable to walk after that. His body felt dirty, and he knew that he needed to get cleaned, but he was having trouble moving his feet towards the shower. Instead he settled on running a bath, and he made sure that the water was slightly hotter than he normally like it. Once the tub was filled to his liking, Draco slowly forced himself into the water, hissing as the hot water contacted his skin. It felt better than when Voldemort squeezed him or decided Draco needed to be punished. He grabbed the washcloth that was setting on the edge of the tub and began to furiously scrub at his skin, wanting to get the feeling of being violated off of him. Nothing he seemed to do worked, but after a while and his skin was bright red from scrubbing so hard, he had to leave the tub. He painfully limped back to the bedroom, after he dried off, and looked around. To him, this room was now a prison cell, and he hated it. He lost count of how many times he would hate it, but he did. Draco didn’t believe that he deserved this life, just because a piece of paper said he was an Omega.

He shook his head, stopped those thoughts from dragging him down. Draco began to search the room slowly, trying to find his wand to get rid of the bulge and some clothes so that he was not naked as well. He soon gave up and sat at the edge of the bed, and pulled his wrists together to study the markings. They looked like some sort of ancient runes within a skull head and a snake coming from the mouth. Draco wished he could read what the runes said, and why they were burned into his skin. He was fourteen and an underage wizard, but the law said that once an Omega was bonded, it was up to the Alpha whether or not they could still practice magic. Draco felt that Voldemort was not going to let him practice his magic anymore, but only allow him to do simple spells. A sound at the door had his head snapping to the door. Slowly he moved his body back on the bed and pulled the cover over him. _No, please don’t let him be back already._ Draco feared what Voldemort would do to him if he was back already.

The door slowly opened and a mess of black hair was peeking through. The figure entered further and Draco could see it was the Potter kid entering. Draco feared that the other Alpha was going to hurt him too.

“Easy Draco. I’m not going to hurt you.” Harry whispered. Once he entered the room, he quietly closed the door. He could tell the Omega was nervous and shy, something he learned to overcome. “I…I want to make sure you’re alright.”

The bond bite pulsed and his whole body went ablaze with pain. Every bruise, every grip, everywhere that Voldemort had touched felt as though it was on fire. Draco whimpered out in pain and watched as Harry slowly stepped closer. “Stay away from me. You’re not even supposed to be in here. How did you get out of your room?”  He tried to move his body, but everything was on fire. He could feel tears building and even feel some moving down his face. Draco realized that he was doubling over in pain and that Harry was now standing next to the bed. All Draco saw was anger and fury towards the Alpha. “This is all your fault! If you were born an Omega, then I wouldn’t be here!” He felt his stomach start to cramp and he moaned out in pain. Draco watched as Harry disappeared into the restroom and quickly came back, holding out both his hands. “What is that?”

“He keeps muggle medicine in there.” Harry spoke. He opened his right hand to reveal two pills and in his left hand was a small glass of water. “He refuses to give me healing potions unless I absolutely need them. So he has muggle medicine for me. These will help with the pain a little.” He watched as Draco took the pills and water. Harry quickly dropped his hands back to his side. “As for how I’m out of that room, he let me out. He said he’s only going to keep me in there while you’re in heat. Doesn’t want me to try and take you while you’re in heat and unable to properly say no. I’m nothing like him. I could never be so cruel to someone as he is to me and probably you. You’re also right, and I’m sorry.”

Draco quickly took the pills and downed the water. He was letting his anger control him. “You should be sorry. If you were an Omega, then I wouldn’t be here! I could still be home, have a life. But because you were born an Alpha, I’m forced to be here!” He watched as Harry flinched at every word, and he didn’t care. Draco felt the tears of anger falling down his face and he forced his body to move away. “This is all your fault!”

Harry visibly flinched at the last part, and he too was crying. “Don’t you think I know that. How many times he would say he needed to find an Omega from the pure blood families? That every time that he was saying that, that he was abusing or raping me. I knew that if he ever found an Omega from the pure blood families it would be my fault.” Harry clenched his fists tightly, trying to keep control and keep memories away that haunted his dream. His green eyes caught the grey eyes and so many emotions passed between the both of them. Harry turned and started to storm away. “I only came in here to make sure that you were okay, that he didn’t hurt you severely, but you’re not worth it.” He opened the door, and before he stormed out he turned back towards Draco. “I hope he causes you as much pain as he can.” Harry slammed the door closed behind him.

Draco grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it with all his might at the door. All the movement caused to him was pain from the bulge cramping and his body feeling as though he was still being raped. He moaned and whimpered out in pain as he doubled over, and turned on his side to try and relieve some of the pressure. “This is all your fault Potter.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Draco could feel the hot tears running down his face as he slowly closed his eyes.


End file.
